The Psychic Cat in Saffron City
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Mewtwo visits Saffron City, and Sabrina isn't the only gym leader setting up a trap...
1. Relaxation Time

The Psychic Cat in Saffron City  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Mewtwo, Sabrina, or anything else that's associated with "Pokemon".  
  
Rated PG for some sexual innuendo and mild violence.  
  
For Ashley and Elisa, my two best buds; they've been the greatest encouragement I've ever known. Thanks, guys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Relaxation Time  
  
Within the walls of the Saffron City Gym, a young woman sat upon her pillow, deep in meditation. Her thoughts dwelled on a Pokemon that would soon be visiting Saffron. She focused on the Pokemon, trying to communicate with it telepathically.  
  
The young lady was joined by her own trusted Pokemon- an Espeon, a Mr. Mime, and an Alakazam. The Pokemon shared a unique bond with their trainer; they knew each other so well that one could almost "second-guess" what the other was thinking.  
  
The mistress of Psychic Pokemon considered the arrival of the mysterious creature. She estimated that he would be coming around noon that day- ample time for devising her set of tactics to capture the Pokemon.  
  
For the first time in hours, the young woman opened her eyes and viewed the clock above her door. She knew that she didn't have much time, so she stood and walked out of her room. It was time for her plan to go into effect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
High above the towering buildings of Saffron were two shadows- one small and curious, the other large and impassive. The small shadow had a pinkish tint, while the larger one held a shade of purple. If one were to see these two creatures up close, one would suggest that they were both very catlike, though the larger one heralded human features as well.  
  
The small creature glanced at the larger one. "Mew?" she asked.  
  
The larger creature gazed at the city from his aerial view. ~Welcome to Saffron City,~ he explained. ~Behind the billowing towers of this concrete jungle are places of rest and relaxation.~  
  
The creature, known to many as Mewtwo, looked at the Mew. ~This city is the perfect hideout,~ he said, trying to coax Mew into agreement. ~Every trainer thinks of looking for a rare Pokemon in tall grasses, whereas we shall use the method of reverse psychology by hiding in a city.~  
  
Mew stared at Saffron in uncertainty. "Mew mewmew..." she said, unsure of Mewtwo's theories of "reverse psychology".  
  
Mewtwo scooped up the small catlike Pokemon. ~Think of it, Mew,~ he coerced his friend. ~Rest, relaxation, fun, excitement...~  
  
Mew thought about the idea momentarily. She finally nodded her head in agreement; perhaps it could be fun.  
  
Mewtwo grinned in triumph. He immediately started skimming the highlights of Saffron City: Silph Co., the Electric Train station, the Fighting Dojo, the Psychic Gym, the-  
  
Suddenly, Mewtwo noticed something unusual about the Psychic Gym. The main oddity was the huge banner outside the gym doors with the words, "WELCOME, MEWTWO".  
  
The psychic cat Pokemon raised an eyebrow in disbelief. How did the trainers of this gym know that he was coming? True, it was a Psychic Pokemon gym, but most humans who claim to be psychic were usually hoaxes.  
  
Mewtwo levitated towards the gym and soon landed on the front steps. The door was open, so he let himself in. Mew wasn't about to let Mewtwo out of her sight, so she followed close behind him.  
  
When the trainers inside the dark gym noticed Mewtwo, they quickly called back their Pokemon and slowly stepped away from him. Most of the trainers cowered in fear of the creature... except for one, a tall young woman at the opposite of the room.  
  
Mewtwo first stared at the woman, and then at the other trainers. ~Who here is responsible for that large banner outside?~ he asked, trying to intimidate the trainers into confessing.  
  
"I am," the young mistress announced, marching towards Mewtwo. "I envisioned you in my meditations and knew that you were coming here, to Saffron City. I simply wished to welcome you to our wonderful town."  
  
The young lady stepped out of the shadows and was two feet away from Mewtwo. Her pale face and cold, violet eyes seemed quite intimidating to the average person, but Mewtwo wasn't moved. She had lengthy black hair and wore a short, fuschia kimono with long-sleeves; a pair of white gloves; and long, black tights.  
  
The mistress extended her hand for a friendly handshake. "Welcome to Saffron City," she greeted. "I'm Sabrina, the leader of the Saffron City Gym. It is truly an honor to meet you."  
  
Mewtwo ignored Sabrina's sentiments. ~Well, now you've meet me, so I must go,~ he said, turning away and suddenly turning back, ~and get that banner down as soon as possible.~  
  
Sabrina grinned. "You're going to leave this welcoming party that we have prepared especially for you?" she informed him.  
  
Mewtwo stared at Sabrina momentarily. ~I can't stay in a place where I can be easily found,~ he reminded her. ~Besides, I'm not interested.~  
  
Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "You have no idea about all the fun you're missing," she said, shaking her head. "The delectable banquet, the fabulous performances, the Pokemon battles- you DID come to have fun, right?"  
  
~My friend came to have fun,~ Mewtwo restated her notion. ~I came to relax, and this party doesn't sound very relaxing.~  
  
"We have a room set up for meditation and relaxation," Sabrina informed him. "Tell me how this sounds- we will remove the banner and call this a closed party, for only the members of the gym and yourself, and you stay for the party and can later relax."  
  
Mewtwo looked at all of the trainers, who appeared to be very hopeful. He turned to Mew, who looked the same. Finally, he viewed Sabrina, who made the celebration sound all the more interesting.  
  
The psychic cat Pokemon sighed and nodded. ~Fine,~ he agreed. ~I will stay for your little celebration. Just take the banner down, now.~  
  
As a few of the trainers sauntered outside to deal with the banner, Sabrina led Mewtwo to a private banquet room in the back of the gym. All goes well, she thought in contentment. 


	2. Too Much Fun!

Chapter Two: Too Much Fun!  
  
Mewtwo followed Sabrina into a long, dark hallway that went right underneath the gym. The only lights to guide their way were a few weak light bulbs that were about five feet apart from each other.  
  
When they reached the end of the tunnel, there was a fancy doorway. Sabrina gladly swung the doors open and escorted her guest of honor into the glamorous dinner theater.  
  
This was a private dinner theater, known only to the trainers of the gym as La Muerte de Realidad. The dinners were fabulous in themselves, but the theater was very famous for it's "performances of illusion". Because Mewtwo was the guest of honor, the entire theater was dressed with bright decorations and the sweet smell of lavender oil.  
  
Sabrina showed Mewtwo to his seat. "Would you care to sit down?" she offered, pulling out the chair.  
  
Mewtwo allowed Sabrina's kindness, though he was still not convinced that this party was what it seemed. ~Why are you preparing this celebration for me?~ he asked, looking up at her. ~What have I done that has shown favor in your eyes? How do you even know me?~  
  
Sabrina grinned. "I already told you," she explained. "I saw you in my meditations, and I knew who you were from the moment I sensed you. Mewtwo, you are a truly remarkable Pokemon- the most powerful the world has ever known. That is why I prepared, for you, these festivities."  
  
Mewtwo was still somewhat confused, but he decided that it wasn't important and didn't bother to ask. He simply smiled as he lay back in his chair and put his feet up. It felt wonderful to feel admired and "looked-up to."  
  
Soon, the other trainers started to arrive and take their seats. Every trainer had his or her own table, which he or she could share with their gym Pokemon. Normally, the table where Mewtwo was sitting at was Sabrina's table, but all she had to do was set up an extra chair; she and her Pokemon didn't mind sharing the space.  
  
When the special meal was served, everyone could smell the enticing aroma. All the trainers and their Pokemon were served a plate with white rice and some type of meat. No one really knew what the meat was, but they never bothered to ask; all that they knew was that it was delicious.  
  
Mewtwo wasn't like the other trainers; not only was he kind of picky, but in this environment, he wondered what the meat was and how it was cooked. For all he knew, the meat might have been under-cooked, or worse- poisoned!  
  
When Sabrina saw Mewtwo staring at his food peculiarly, she became curious. "Is something wrong?" she questioned.  
  
Mewtwo looked up at Sabrina. ~Do you know what this is, exactly?~ he asked. ~It's not that I don't trust your chef's experience, but I was just wondering…~  
  
Sabrina shrugged. "It could be beef, chicken, or Spam for all I care," she said, cutting off a piece of the tough meat. "It tastes very good; it also stimulates brain activity and increases alertness. You should try some."  
  
Mewtwo was about to place his fork and knife on the meat to cut it, but he stopped when he thought he saw it move. He finally decided to go without food for that night and placed his food aside.  
  
Suddenly, the room darkened and smoke began to seep throughout the dinner theater. All the stage lights shown brightly as the dramatic music began to come alive. The show was about to start.  
  
Then, a sudden explosion came from the center of the stage. Out of the ashes came what looked like a Moltres, but when it landed, revealed the true magician. He was the tall, dark, and handsome man that every woman dreamt about, but with a turban and a silver sequin cape.  
  
He walked out to the front of the audience. "I am… Marty, the Magnificent!" he introduced himself, bowing to the audience's applause. "Now tonight, I have a very special trick up my sleeve…"  
  
Marty skimmed the audience, finally stopping when his eyes met those of Mewtwo's. "You!" he exclaimed, pointing to Mewtwo. "You are the guest of honor! Come up here and we'll give to you, a very special gift!"  
  
Mewtwo was still unsure about this whole trick thing. He looked at Sabrina, who was smiling in hopes that he would go up and to the trick.  
  
All of a sudden, Mew dropped from the rafters above Marty's head. She was having too much fun and really wanted to see this guy do his trick.  
  
Mew grabbed hold of Mewtwo's face. "Mew!" she begged. "Mew mew mewmew mew! Mewmew mew mew mewmew!"  
  
Mewtwo managed to pry Mew's paws off of his face as he reluctantly sauntered up to the platform. Why do I have a sudden sinking feeling that I'm going to regret this? He asked himself.  
  
Marty took Mewtwo's paw and led him to a large, black box. The magician signaled him to walk in. The psychic cat Pokemon did so and shut the door behind him.  
  
As soon as the door closed on the box, Marty rapidly spun the box around. A few seconds later, he stopped the box and opened the door, and from that door leapt a large, purple-colored tiger.  
  
The audience stared in awe for a moment, but promptly gave a thunderous applause. They had never seen magic of this magnitude before!  
  
Marty bowed in return. "Yes, it is true," he said, speaking loudly. "Despite his awesome strength, I have turned the intelligent Mewtwo into a mindless tiger!"  
  
The tiger turned to Marty and started to roar quite menacingly. ~If you don't change me back,~ Mewtwo threatened, speaking from the tiger's mind, ~you're going to wish that you were a tiger!~  
  
"Relax, Mew-tiger," Marty said assuredly, taking off his silver sequin cape. "I can easily change you back…" With that, Marty tossed his cape over the ticked-off tiger, waited a second or two, and brought his cape back up to reveal Mewtwo.  
  
As the audience applauded once more, Mewtwo levitated down towards Sabrina. She could clearly see that he had had enough fun for one night.  
  
"Would you like me to show you the meditation room?" Sabrina offered, already knowing his answer.  
  
Mewtwo nodded in relief. He never, ever wanted to see that magician ever again.  
  
Sabrina stood from her seat and escorted Mewtwo out of the dinner theater. As much as Mew really wanted to stay and watch the rest of the show, she decided to follow her friend and look out for his safety.  
  
At this point in time, neither of them could be too careful… 


End file.
